It was Supposed To Be a Quiet Night
by Head-in-the-Clouds
Summary: What happens when Edward cheats on Bella and leaves her? Will he be able to stay away this time or will he come back to beg for forgiveness? Will she take him back? Or has she finally moved on. Twilight-Demon in my View Crossover
1. Chapter 1

It Was Supposed To Be A Quiet, Peaceful Night

**A/N: I've rated this slash T but it's kinda M-ish in some parts so I might change it eventually. Uuuuuummmmmmmm so yeah it's slash so of course the characters are o/c but in parts that aren't slashy I tried to keep in character. Read and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** sarcasm I am Stephanie Meyer, that is why I am posting my story on ****FANFICTION****.net. sarcasm and If your still wondering, no I'm not.**

It Was Supposed To Be A Quiet, Peaceful Night

Edwards P.O.V

Edward sighed, in just one week Bell was going to be changed. Two days ago they had been married. It had been the most extraordinary day of his existence. Bella had looked like a goddess as she walked down the aisle in her vintage dress. Her cheeks had been beautifully blushed and she had had tears threatening to escape her chocolate brown eyes. Edward sighed again; he would miss these things once she was a vampire. He would also miss the warmth of her skin, her unnatural clumsiness, and most importantly her humanness, he groaned at the thought of all that she would lose. One thing she wouldn't miss, the reason he was by himself, was the time wasted while Bella slept. Although today he was glad of it because he could sit alone in their meadow and think about all the changes that were happening.

He wasn't really used to change happening so quickly. When you had all eternity to "live" time moved slowly, change happened slowly. But that last two years had exploded with change, because of meeting Bella and everything that followed. And now Bella was counting down the days when he would take her soul selfishly, so they could be together for eternity.

Aubrey P.O.V

Aubrey had been traveling west for the past few days. He needed to escape Jessica's need to cause trouble. All the fighting was becoming too much for him, but she refused to stop writing her books.

Although Jessica was now a vampire she continued to dream while she slept and these dreams all included the pasts of the vampires from New Mayhem. He needed a break and he knew Jessica would be fine without him for at least a few days.

Aubrey could see a clearing lit by moonlight ahead of him. It looked like a good place to rest after traveling in the seemingly endless Olympic Peninsula. As he neared the clearing he caught the scent of another vampire. Aubrey started to slow down cautious of the dangers this unknown vampire could bring but then he realized how delicious the scent was. He greedily inhaled, it was the sweetest, most mouthwatering scent ever, and it was male?

EPOV

Edward suddenly heard light footsteps coming towards the clearing. He looked up in the direction they were coming from looking for the owner when they suddenly slowed, and sounded more cautious, as the scent of a vampire reached him. It was the most extraordinary scent he had ever experienced. Even more delicious then Bella, if that was possible. The vampire stepped into the clearing. The vampire's face was breathtaking; it looked as if it belonged on a roman coin. With hair the colour of raven feathers and a few strands covering his eyes contrasting pale skin. The vampire in front of him was dressed entirely in black except for a gold chain which looked like it had an upside down cross as a pendant. Edward was shocked because when he tried to read the vampire's thoughts he found he was blocked out. He was also shocked because this vampire was making him feel things that he thought only Bella had been able to trigger.

APOV

When Aubrey entered the clearing he saw a vampire sitting in the middle of the meadow, staring back at him with slight shock in his golden eyes. The vampire was godlike in appearance with untidy bronze hair; he was Adonis in the flesh. For some strange reason Aubrey was attracted to the beautiful vampire. He had never had a thing for a guy before, and yet this vampire made him want to take the vampire's face in his hands, press their lips together and never let go.

"What's your name?" Aubrey asked instead. No longer wanting to think of him as 'the vampire', 'the hot gorgeous vampire'. _Stop it_, he mentally scolded himself.

EPOV

"Edward Cullen," Edward started to smile as he finally heard a tendril of the other vampire's thoughts. "_The hot gorgeous vampire, stop it." Ahhh so I can hear some thoughts, at least now I won't be as frustrated with him as I was with Bella. _"What's your name and what are you doing here?" Edward stiffened slightly as he noticed the colour of the vampire's eyes, they were jet black.

"Aubrey, and I was just walking through. When I noticed the clearing I thought it might be a good place to rest, but if it's already occupied I'll just continue on."

Edward was suddenly standing only two feet away from Aubrey. He didn't want Aubrey to go. He was dangerously curious and intoxicated by Aubrey. Hesitantly Edward reached out a hand to caress Aubrey's face, "Please don't leave yet.

APOV

Aubrey quickly closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around Edward's waist. What's happening here? What am I doing? Jessica's waiting for me back in New Mayhem. _But this feels so good. And his eyes, how can I escape his golden eyes? I don't want to escape them. Aubrey snap out of it! You are supposed to be a cold hearted_** (a/n: cold hearted hahahaha)**_ murderer, not some lovesick school girl. You have some strange vampire in your arms who might not hesitate to kill you. _

_"I wouldn't kill you"_ Edward crushed his lips against Aubrey's causing an electric shock flow through their body's. Aubrey moaned in response and tried to push Edward onto the ground. Instead Edward brushed his tongue against Aubrey's lips begging for entrance; as soon as Aubrey parted his lips their tongues began a ferocious battle for dominance. Finally Aubrey won, laying Edward down on the ground. He started to run a hand up Edward's chest when a thought came to him and he ended the kiss.

"Wait so you can read my mind?" he asked Edward.

"Only when you let your barriers down" Edward replied with a smile. He rolled them over so that he was on top "and I prefer being on top." He said before leaving a trail of kisses down Aubrey's neck. Edward quickly took Aubrey's shirt off. He leaned back straddling Aubrey to admire Aubrey's tattoos.

Aubrey took this chance to roll back on top, "So do I."

Bella's POV 

When Bella had woken up Edward wasn't there in his room. She had started panicking thinking he might have left her again when she calmed down. _You're married now, he wouldn't have left you. He probably went hunting or he's with Emmett and Jasper. _

She was now eating breakfast in the rarely used dining room, with Alice sitting next to her trying to convince her to go shopping. Bella was only half listening, concentrating more on her cereal and wondering when Edward would be back. She noticed that Alice had stopped talking. She looked up to see a blank expression on Alice's face.

Alice finally came out of her vision. "What is he doing?" she muttered angrily to herself. She shot a worried glance at Bella.

"What did you see Alice?"

**A/N: so yeah sorry for any weird a/n in the story I'm typing this out late at night, well I hope you like it. Please review to tell me what you think about it. Since it's slash(especially Edward slash lol) I expect to get flames, doesn't matter to me what matter is getting readers opinions on my fic. Next chapters should be up by Monday, but I'm a little lazy so I'll try my best if anyone wants more. **

**Head-in-the-Clouds**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice's POV:

"…and then after we're done in Port Angeles we can drive down to Seattle and shop some more…………" Alice stopped talking as she felt a vision come to her.

_Edward was laying in a meadow next to a vampire. With the sun making his shirtless body glisten like millions of diamonds. His arm was around the other vampire's waist. The other vampire was sleeping. _

_When the sleeping vampire woke up he said, "Edward come to New Mayhem with me. I don't ever want to leave you, I don't know why I feel this way but I do."_

_Edward looked guilty and uncertain, but he also looked like he was considering the offer, "Aubrey I…." _

"What is he doing?" she muttered angrily. She quickly glanced at Bella hoping that she hadn't noticed, unfortunately she had.

"What did you see, Alice?" Bella asked her with worry in her eyes.

Alice took a deep unneeded breath; she knew that she couldn't keep this from Bella. "I saw Edward, he was in a meadow, and he wasn't alone. There was another vampire I've never seen before. He was asking Edward to leave with him. Bella, Edward cheated on you."

Bella's POV 

As Alice had talked, she felt the tear in her heart remerge. It had never fully healed even with Edward's return. It had just become a scar that reopened slightly whenever Edward would leave her for whatever reason. But now as Alice said those fateful words it burst open tearing her apart.

Edward's POV

When Aubrey had finally fallen asleep Edward was able to think clearly. The guilt of what he had done came rushing at him like a wave drowning him. How could he have done this to Bella, his wife, the love of his existence? How would he be able to look into her eyes knowing he had cheated on her only one week after their wedding? She deserved so much better. He had caused her so much pain already. He shouldn't even be apart of her life, but his selfishness had over come his self control and now he was going to put her through even more pain. He had to tell her, he couldn't lie to her; not about something like this.

Aubrey stirred in his arms, he was finally waking up. He looked at Edward smiling and said, "Edward com to New Mayhem with me. I don't ever want to leave you. I don't know why I feel this way but I do."

Edward thought about what Aubrey asked him. If he left with Aubrey he wouldn't have to feel guilty every time he looked into her eyes. He wouldn't have to tell her about what he did. He knew this would hurt her but over time she would heal and live her life. He knew she also loved Jacob. It would be better for her to be with the faithful dog then her cheating vampire husband. Stay or leave, either way he would hurt her. If he left with Aubrey he wouldn't have to face the guilt. Also this way he wouldn't have to change her.

Coward he thought to himself, the biggest coward in the world. What if something happens to her? What if the Volturi come for her? My family will watch over her, I won't ask them to leave again because of me. And I'll come back to check up on her secretly. Edward hated arguing with himself.

"Aubrey I'll come with you" Edward replied. He knew for some unexplained reason that he couldn't leave Aubrey.

Aubrey's POV

Aubrey had been awake for some time now; he just kept his eyes closed because he needed time to think. The sight of Edward sent all his rational thoughts out the window. He loved Jessica but they had never made any commitment to each other. So technically he was a free vampire. Also he wasn't one who felt guilty about his actions.

He didn't want to leave Edward. He felt a strong connection to him and didn't want to lose it. Aubrey knew that if he brought Edward with him to New Mayhem there would be fights, exactly what he had been trying to avoid. But he now he wanted to go back and he wanted to take Edward with him no matter what the consequences were. "Edward come to New Mayhem with me, " Aubrey said finally opening his eyes, looking at Edward "I don't ever want to leave you, I don't know why I feel this way but I do." He was now sitting up looking down at Edward. Aubrey saw guilt and uncertainty in his eyes.

"Aubrey I'll come with you." Aubrey smiled and leaned down to kiss Edward. At first Edward seemed reluctant, but slowly his lips became more urgent. Edward deepened the kiss, but Aubrey noticed the need in it.

"Who are you leaving behind?" Aubrey asked breaking the kiss.

"My wife, B-Bella, she's human" Edward cringed when he said Bella. Aubrey was slightly shocked, he knew Edward was married form the wedding band on his left hand, but he didn't think he was married to a female never mind a human. _Is this guy sadistic?_

"No closer to masochist" Edward said with a small chuckle. Edward sat up letting a frustrated sigh out and running a hand through his hair. "it doesn't bother you that I'm married?"

"No I noticed the ring last night, that doesn't bother me. What I find surprising is the fact that you married a human female. The human part I understand. I fell in love with a human too, her name is Jessica, but I changed her. The female part not so much, I thought you were gay."

Edward snorted, "No you'd be the first guy I've had these kinds of feelings for. And I'm guessing I'm your first" Aubrey nodded, "As for why she's still human, I can't do that to her. I can't take away her life." It was Aubrey's turn to snort, _life, what life? Humans are only good for blood. I've only met one human who wasn't boring, and she was part vampire. _A low growl escaped Edward's throat.

"Sorry you weren't supposed to hear that. What's so special about her?"

"She's my singer", her blood sings to me" Edward explained at Aubrey's confused expression. "I was very close to killing her when I met her. It took me a few months to silence the monster that wanted her blood. She's an extraordinary person, beautiful, caring, selfless, forgiving, and clumsy……." Edward looked out towards the forest lost in his thoughts.

Aubrey realized that Edward really loved his wife. He started laughing, _we both love other people but we can't leave each other. _Edward looked at him and started laughing with him. Edward's sounded beautiful and musical to his ears. Edward grabbed Aubrey's hand and kissed it. "We're a messed up pair aren't we?"

Smiling Aubrey stood up pulling Edward up with him, "Those are always the best. Come on we should get going. New mayhem's at least a two days run from here." **(I don't know where New Mayhem is, I'm just guessing)**

"For you it is" Edward teased him, " let's go get my car. We'll get there faster."

"Alright" Aubrey quickly turned into a wolf. It was his favorite and fastest form. When he looked up at Edward, Edward was giving him a questioning look. _What?_

"Nothing, I just find it an interesting choice"

_Right_, Aubrey replied with a sarcastic tone, _lead the way. _ He followed Edward through the forest. Even in his wolf form Edward was faster than him. Aubrey could barely keep up and Edward was holding back.

"Wait for me at the end of the driveway. I just want to get into my car and go." Aubrey nodded. When they reached the road Aubrey slowed down and stopped at the mouth of the driveway, while Edward continued on.

E's POV

_Get in and get out, get in and get out, don't stop for anyone, get in and get out, get…. Damn it Alice!_

"Edward we need to talk."

"No we don't."

**A/N: sorry for updating late, like I said I'm lazy, lol and had writers block and an evil invention called homework. Thank you to vicyy for reviewing, AKL0059 for favoriting this and putting this on their alerts and emmy 425 for putting this on their alerts. I like this chapter much more then the first but I don't know if it's any good. So please review. I'm already working on chapter 3 but I don't know when I'll update again cause I have another fanfic in my head that won't leave me alone that I'm slowly working on and midterms are coming upshudders hope you like it and thanks for reading **

**Head-in-the-Clouds**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for not updating

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for not updating. I couldn't update before because I got grounded from because of my midterm marks. So I was going to take the time to write as much as possible so that when summer vacation came I would have lots of chapters done but I got huge writers block I have half a page of crossed out story. I don't know how to introduce the characters from DIMV. So to the people waiting for an update I'm really sorry. All I have is half of chapter three, I haven't been able to write more, so for now this story is discontinued, to tell you the truth when I reread what I had written I wasn't very happy with it so if I do start to write this again it'll probably be rewritten. So my last update for this story is the part of chapter 3 I was able to write. **

Chapter 3(well part of it):

Edward's POV:

Alice was sitting on the hood of his Volvo." Alice get off my car" he told her with a growl. _Why are you doing this Edward? _Edward ignored her and got in the car. As he turned it on Alice stood up to get into the car, but Edward drove away before she could get in. _Edward we really need to talk. You can't just leave Bella like this. She knows what your doing, she's needs an explanation as to why. _

Edward grimaced and closed his eyes at the mention of Bella's name. He saw Bella crying and holding herself together through Alice's thoughts. When he opened his eyes Alice was at the end of the driveway, only two feet ahead of him. "Shit Alice" Edward yelled while quickly swerving his car bringing it to a stop. "Just let me go" he begged her.

Aubrey was standing at the side glancing from Alice to Edward and back. His face was expressionless as he watched the siblings glare furiously at each other. "Aubrey get in"

Aubrey's POV:

_Who are you and what are you doing with Edward? He's married. _The small pixie asked him.

"You don't need to know about me. Anyways why does it matter to you?" Aubrey responded.

_Edward's my brother, or was if he keeps this up. _She was standing in the middle of the driveway entrance. Edward was speeding down the driveway, he had his eyes closed. At the last second Edward opened his eyes, when he saw the small vampire he swerved the car bringing it to a stop. Aubrey rolled his eyes _idiot _he thought. The driver's side was right in front of the pixie like vampire. The siblings were glaring at each other. Alice yelling things at Edward with her mind.

"Aubrey get in" Edward told him. Alice had an expression of complete disbelief on her face as Aubrey calmly walked to the car. "I can't believe you Edward. Fine go! Leave! Just get the hell out of here! But don't expect Bella to be here waiting for you this time" she yelled at Edward.

Edward sped down the road with a murderous look in his eyes. Aubrey saw that his eyes were black. "Edward wha-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't interrupt me, what did she mean by Bella won't be waiting for you this time. Is leaving your family for random vampires a habit of yours?"

Edward gave a frustrated sigh, putting his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose, and closing his eyes again. "Having your eyes open when you drive helps." Aubrey told him.

Edward reopened his eyes and rolled them. "Alice can see the future mostly based on your decisions; I guess she can see me returning. Last time I left Bella it was for her safety. I really don't want to talk about my family at all."

They sat in the car in silence as the miles quickly rolled by. Aubrey wanted Edward to explain everything but he knew it would take time before Edward would open up to him. _At least he's still with you_. Now it was Aubrey's turn to fight for them he thought as Edward's reckless driving brought them closer to New Mayhem.

**Author's note: This is all I have for now after this everything I've written has been crossed out major writer's block. I am working on a new story, but I'm not going to post it until I have at least 95 of it done so that I don't do this again. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and putting it on favorites and alerts! **


End file.
